In recent years, in mobile terminals such as mobile phones, as a member that detects operation by the operator, an electronic device with a touch panel such as a touch sensor, a touch switch, and the like is increasing. Further, besides mobile terminals, electronic devices having a touch panel such as devices such as calculators, ticket vending machines and the like, home appliances such as microwaves, TV sets, lighting equipment and the like, and industrial equipment (FA equipment) and the like are widely used.
In such an electronic device having a touch panel, there is known an electronic device in which slippage of a touch panel from a fixing frame thereof is prevented, and in which a satisfactory feel of operation can be provided as well by attaching piezoelectric elements at the ends of the touch panel and by, when an input operation is executed by pressing the touch panel, operating the piezoelectric elements to vibrate the touch panel (see, for example, Patent Document 1).